


Future is scary....

by Cherryplasy11



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Matt, Alpha!Tord, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega!Edd, Omega!Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Summary: After 4 Future versions of them selves show up..Hell breaks loose.
Relationships: Edd/Matt (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Warning

Disclaimer!! 

Most will be smut! 

And Alpha/Omega dynamics will be here. 

(Also Tom and Edd have a cunt during there heats) 


	2. Chapter 1:What the Hell?!

**warning: Cursing & ** **Inaccurate Charater descriptions.**

_Matt:6'12_

_Edd:6'5_

_Tord:6'9'_

_Tom:5'12_

_Italics=different languages_

_*The future people will have a F by there name if the past counter part is in the same chapter*_

* * *

* * *

Also loud whooshing sound rang out before a loud thud rang out. Suddenly A ginger haired haired male was flung into the wall. Causing the home owners to run down and see whats wrong. ****

Matt didn't know where he was when he woke up but if anything was to go by he was in the past. He remembered him and F!Edd were looking at something and now he was here. He got up and stumbled to the nearest mirror. He looked into the reflective piece of metal and chuckled. He quickly looked behind him to the door opening. There was a male wearing a green hoodie looking at him "Oh your up!"He said cheerfully. Matt bit his tongue and nodded. Knowing about the rule, Don't tell anything that had happened in the future, and don't alter the past. "Well me and my friends are going to the store real quick. To give you time to adjust. So, Feel free to look around." Edd said feeling the air turn tense. Matt nodded again as Edd walked out. He tuned back to the mirror and sighed. 

"Where did time go?" 


End file.
